epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DennisRocking/Dennis Rap Battles: Hayao Miyizaki VS Walt Disney
Welcome to the next installment of Dennis' Rap Battles! Today, we have two masters of animation from different fields! It's none other than Walt Disney VS Hayao Miyizaki! Thank you for the patience. I meant to get this battle out sooner, but life got in the way and I was working on finishing my novel which is now finished. Hopefully I can get these out sooner! I dunno if I'll be doing a Halloween battle, so I hope this is good enough! Enjoy it! Please post below your thoughts! :D Peace! Beat: (Highly suggested ya listen to it with it! And I flow tested it and it has a specific flow! :D) https://www.abeato.com/downloads/u-alone/?popup=true Lyrics: DENNIS' RAP BATTLES! Walt Disney! VS! Hayao Miyizaki! BEGIN! (Starts at :12) Walt Disney: Why WOULDN'T I start this track? I own this industry! And unlike my animation, this beatin' won't be pretty! You're just on lease; borrowed time on my playground. Try to take my title? Walt is not playing around! Heartbreakin, money makin'. Walt's waltzing in. I want a company? I take it! Short guy, the Wind's Risin' with anger, don't fake it. Want to know how you're losing? Well then, I'll illustrate it! (mocking) "Oh look, my eyes take up three quarters of my head! and my predictability's even bigger than my chest!" Average protagonist from one of your stories! And the plot devices you ARE given, you use poorly! I know how hard it is startin' on a low budget. But you're Goofy if you think that's gonna cut it! Aimed at kids? Don't act like you're kawaii. You ever taken a gander over at hentai? Sherlock Hound proves that you were never trying. Magical bars like Fantasia! Zeus, Greek Lightning! Better than my traditional animation? How open. Refer to that nose...'cause it seems to be growing... Hayao: That nose is growing if you ask me. I can weave an ACTUAL plot, not just a fairy tale ending! (mocking) "Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo, I run a slave workshop! I respect the Circle of Life, long as I keep what I got!" Better wish upon a star, 'cause you're gonna need it. I'm the lead voice actor in this, I'm leadin' it! Who let the eighth dwarf crawl outta' the Mickey Mouse Club? You couldn't wait to be a King? I prefer the lion cub... You always kill off the lead's parents, how sad. Don't get mad at the protag 'cause you had a crap mom and dad! I'm A-Pro! No slack for my craft on the track. I'll show you some real Frozen bars, and that's a fact, Jack! Don't rock the Steamboat, Disney. Willie, not a feat, though. On the beat, yo, I'm respected by the people! Really want to take it to my stories being poor? I don't rely on songs that sound like every single one before! Disney: Box-office hit after box hit, good films of you? few! Want a title? You can be the king of NSFW! Want some fan service? I own Pixar, kid! Your niche is just a subsidirary of my shtick! Hayao: It's a whole new world, I won't give no labor to you. Your movies are for simpletons, though that's who you cator to! Park your Themes in the graveyard with your body. I Hepburn all the time, and no, I ain't talkin' 'bout Audrey! Disney: I wrack in billions like it's nothing, cards on the table, You barely get a decent review on Rottentomatoes! You're so proud of your awards for Spirited Away, well, hell, have you even LOOKED at the ones on my shelves? On the subject of Spirited Away, you can't brag, really. since it was your biggest film, AND it was published by Disney! Your animation style is so simple, mine's so colorful! Empower girls with the worlds I unfurl. Hayao: You called me predictable, but your stories are so boring that you even got My Neighbor Totoro snoring! You started a genre? I started my own, and it's smoking. Step to Hiyizaki-san (son) and I'll leave your Kingdom Heart broken! I'm colorful in my own right, but wanna know what's eerie? I DID take a gander at your conspiracy theories! Disney's World might not be slowing down, but corruption wise, it's always been Inside-Out! WHO WON?! WHO'S NEXT?! YOU DECIDE! DENNIS' --Paint brush waves the rest of the logo-- RAP BATTLES! Category:Blog posts